


【耀瞳】独活

by Jikily



Series: 高喊鱼相关 [1]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jikily/pseuds/Jikily





	【耀瞳】独活

独活

 

“帮个忙。”  
展耀推门进去的时候，穿着白衬衫的男人只看了他一眼就向他求助。男人出口的每一个字都伴随喘息和不断散发的热度——还是地地道道的中文。  
就好像笃定我是个中国人而不是日本人韩国人之类的，展耀心想。毕竟他周围的同事不止一次以为他是个日本人，可能是源于他对他们的不苟言笑和少言寡语。  
有什么好说的，他既没有从小到大的记忆和他们分享，也对他们聊天中的下流笑话没什么兴趣——几年前展耀在回家路上遭遇了车祸，失去了一些无关紧要的记忆。  
虽然穿着白衬衫的男人有一张好看的脸，那双狭长而眼尾上挑的眼睛让他看了心生亲近，胸口紧绷的扣子和背上湿透衣料下透出的肌肉线条让他有些心动，但他信奉天下没有免费的午餐，对于送上门的猎物他实在没有兴趣。  
展耀装作听不懂的样子摊了摊手，礼貌地准备离开这个是非之地。  
“等等，”男人撑起身体晃了晃头，抬头眯起眼睛好像在仔细观察展耀：“我记得你是中国人，我们在纹身店见过……”他支撑不住地摔倒在地上，呼吸更加急促。  
展耀听父亲说自己原来是个公司职员，碰到车祸纯属无妄之灾。休养那么久，公司是回不去了，只能另谋生路。人缺了什么就想要找回什么，展耀机缘巧合下成了一名纹身师。他丢失了自己的记忆，至少能帮助别人留下一份记忆。  
也得庆幸他身上好像是带了点艺术细胞，学习纹身对他来说并不难——他猜测自己以前一定学过绘画。  
男人抬眼的动作勾起了展耀的回忆，几周之前他好像确实接待过男人，他背上有道挺长的刀疤，说是救人的时候落下的。最终男人选择了一个双手交握的图案——刀疤贯穿这两只手的掌心却依旧相握不放。  
展耀所剩不多的记忆里也曾握过谁的手，手的主人慌乱地抽开，展耀却一点不感到难过，反而隐隐有些得意。他由此猜测是自己曾经对谁的恶作剧。  
男人已经意识不清，他扯开自己的衬衫，燥热的身体贴上冰凉的洗漱台，汲取一丝丝冷意，但那些远远不够。他察觉到展耀后退两步，从他的身边拉开距离朝门外走去，可他连起身拉住展耀的力气都不够。男人的两条腿发软，身体叫嚣着宣泄。  
他给自己下了重药，今天晚上势必要和某个人发生点什么，但展耀拒绝做那个“某人”。  
其实不是展耀也好，告别起来不会太难。  
展耀在门口放好清理中的牌子，锁上了厕所的大门。他重新接近的时候，男人衣衫不整地靠在墙角，整个人缩着发抖，低低的呜咽和哼声挠得展耀心痒。他伸手触碰男人的时候，男人下意识躲开了。  
男人长得有几分傲气，那张脸绝不是个好欺负的种，却偏偏会勾起他人的绮念。大概是每个人心里都有种征服欲，而这个男人正好趋于顶峰，让人想踩在脚下看他哭喊求饶。  
幸好碰上的是我，展耀心想，否则这幅样子在这里，肯定会被人轮奸到死。  
也是男人运气好，展耀平时几乎不来这个酒吧，因为它实在太乱。如果不是这次的客户容易紧张，只有在熟悉的地方才能够放松，展耀是决计不会来这里预定地点的。说来也好笑，那个叫赵富的客人看起来走的是硬汉风格，结果竟然比边上戴眼镜的小姑娘还胆小。  
“不是你要我帮忙吗？”他把男人从地上扶起来，虽然地板看起来不脏，但他潜意识里觉得这个男人一定很不喜欢这种充满细菌的公共场合：“我们换个地方？”  
“不……”男人仿佛认出了他，攀着展耀的肩膀往他脸上亲。第一下没有找准，男人的唇珠触碰在展耀的左脸颊上。展耀刚想笑，男人滚烫的身体就隔着布料贴上他的，两只手哆嗦着解开展耀的皮带。  
展耀回应着他的吻，在间隙翻找着什么：“你带那个了吗？”  
“什么？”男人的手在展耀的硬挺上来回套弄：“你要什么？”  
“避孕套……安全起见——”  
展耀怀里的这具身体一僵，又很快恢复过来：“我没病，直接进来也行……我外套口袋里应该有……”  
展耀的心里有一瞬间的不忍和毫无由来的刺痛，但很快被这个热情男人的触摸瓦解。  
“很熟练，不是第一次？”男人帮他套上那层薄膜的时候，他问得有些吃味。  
男人轻哼了一声，似是被他的进入弄得满足极了：“当然——嘶——他可不是吃素的。”  
“那他现在去哪儿了？”展耀一下一下撞进男人的深处，摩擦他隐蔽的敏感点，激得男人浑身发颤：“他怎么让你一个人在这儿？”展耀问得有些恶劣，他看不惯男人在他底下，却还想得起别人的样子——尽管先发问的是他。  
“分手了。”这三个字男人倒是回答得干脆利落，甚至快得出奇。“感情嘛……也就是那么回事。”  
“他亏死了。”展耀咬着男人的肩膀，“他怎么舍得。”男人的内壁温暖又紧热，绞得他恨不得立刻泄在里面。虽然看起来桀骜不驯，但雌伏在底下的时候却意外地顺从，就好像被谁驯服了一样。他嫉妒起男人那个素未蒙面的“他”，男人第一次的时候和现在恐怕大有不同，“他”究竟用了什么手段把男人变成现在的样子？  
男人在喘息里挤出一声轻笑：“我倒是希望。”  
展耀和男人做了两次，结束后他整理得很快，男人却撑着手臂似在休息。展耀从口袋里翻找出纸巾想帮他清理干净，男人接过纸巾拒绝了别的动作。  
“你真是乐于助人。”男人的声音有些沙哑，他低着头，展耀看不清他的表情。  
“我……”展耀觉得自己还应该说些什么，但他什么都说不出来。  
他对眼前的男人一无所知。  
“快走吧。”男人动作迟缓地穿上衣物。  
展耀这才想起自己的动作是有些粗暴，怕是弄伤了这个男人。可他又没有这方面的经验，实在注意不到这些细节：“对不起——”  
男人打断他：“末班车时间要到了。”他看向挂在墙上的钟：“路上小心。”  
看起来是不想有过多牵连。展耀心里有点可惜，他还是挺喜欢这个男人的：“以后还有机会再见吗？”  
男人摇头：“明天我就离开这里了，我有一个任——工作，不会再来了。”  
展耀更遗憾了：“那留个名字吧，万一有机会再见呢？”  
“你看看之前的预约名单吧，猜猜哪个是我。”男人好像在平复情绪，良久才再次开口：“快走吧，末班车要开了。”  
展耀没有回头，就像面对所有曾有交集又告别分离的陌生人一样。  
没有什么比平安地活下去更重要的。  
“自作自受。”  
镜子里倒映出白羽瞳通红的双眼和嘴角难看的笑。


End file.
